Kicks and Kisses
by HaveringFool
Summary: Jane sort of sitting/laying on the couch reading the paper with her arms around Maura, who is sitting on top of Jane, kind of molded together. Maura occasionally swings her feet into Jane's shins and apologizes, while Jane places a kiss on her shoulder to signify that she's forgiven.


She does what she's been trained to do - be stealthy, be unseen, be unheard, be a ninja! She stifles her giggles; detective ninjas know better than to give away their locations, she tells herself seriously.

Grandmama Angela had given her a pair of binoculars, and she focuses on her mommies. They said that it was bedtime, but she wasn't tired! She's detective ninja Rizzoli-Isles, bedtime never comes! She proudly smiles to herself as she rubs her eyes. Mama and Mommy never go to bed when she does. She thinks bitterly to herself.

"I think we ought to sleep Maurane," cousin T.J. whispers.

"Nooo…you promised that it'll be my turn to choose what we play!" She sends a glare.

"But being detective ninja is so, quiet," he makes a face of annoyance, "And I'm tired…"

"But it's fun! Because I get to watch my mommies!"

"But my Mama and Papa aren't here for me to watch!"

"Then you shouldn't sleepover!"

"We aren't even sleeping!" He kicks her foot out of spite. "I'm going to bed." He sticks out his tongue before he stands to walk away.

She rolls her eyes and looks back to her binoculars.

She sees that Mama is reading the paper, and Mommy is sitting really, really close to her, like they're glued together! She smiles. They can read in the morning, can't they? Why can't they go to sleep too? She thinks to herself. Why do I have to go to bed, when they don't have to? She rolls her eyes and pouts her lips. They get to play and I have to sleep. Mommy is sitting on Mama and I am here with nobody! T.J. doesn't want to play! She feels tears coming out from her eyes, and she wipes them all away. Mommy's swinging her legs like T.J. swings his when he gets to go on the swing and Uncle Tommy pushes him so high! Detective ninja isn't so - oh oh. Mommy kicked Mama. Her eyes widen as she waits for Mama's reaction. Mommy's angry at Mama too? Mommy kicked her. She whispers to herself. Oh oh. She silently thinks as she focuses all her energy to watch and listen to her mommies; a detective ninja mustn't ever miss out on clues and happenings, even when it isn't fun anymore. She recalls what Mama and Uncle Frankie had taught her.

"I'm sorry…" Mommy says as she looks down.

Mama smiles and kisses Mommy's shoulder before she says, "It's okay."

Oh. She says as she looks away from the binoculars. If Mama kissed Mommy, that means, Mama isn't angry. So, kicking somebody doesn't mean that they are angry at them! She concludes with a smile, and jumps to her feet.

"T.J! T.J! I want to sleep now! Wait for me! It's bedtime!" She yells as she runs to the bedroom.

* * *

"She was up again." Jane mutters into Maura's shoulder.

"She's taking the no bedtime for detective ninjas idea very seriously," Maura takes and sets aside the paper to face Jane.

"Ma and her presents…" Jane says as she shakes her head.

"I think it's good for Maurane to exercise her imagination. Children her age - "

"Should be in bed by now."

"It's okay," Maura leans forward to kiss Jane's shoulder, "I'm sure she'll be forgiven?" Maura smiles.

"At least she's gone to bed…so silently," Jane sighs before she smiles and wraps her arms around Maura.

"I wonder if my mother ever wondered about how I took my bedtime," Maura leans into Jane, "I used to bring a torch light to bed with me, to read my books."

"I used to bring books to bed with me too," Jane rests her chin on Maura's shoulder, "Except that I didn't read them." Jane smiles to herself.

"What did you do to them?"

"Colour in them."

"Colour in them?"

"We're talking about when we were toddlers right?" Jane smiles against Maura's shoulder, "They were colouring books."

"I think I had some too…"

"We can colour with Maurane tomorrow," Jane gently squeezes Maura's hand, "And we can do some shin kicking now in the bedroom," Jane whispers into Maura's ear.

"I do not kick your shin or shins," Maura smiles and playfully pinches Jane's shoulder, while Jane laughs, "And we can't be too loud."

"Because it's bedtime," Jane whispers against Maura's bare shoulder.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi there, thank you, for the time~  
The summary description is the gist of a prompt by kathyisweird and this was my attempt at making it happen. I wouldn't however, have seen it, if it wasn't for hpatw and I hope it was alright~  
Thank you, for the time=)


End file.
